


Cryo

by kookitykook



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hope you like it!, No Warnings, One Shot, Reader Insert, and this is probably one of my favs, but i love it, i ... don't know what this is, i dont know how to tag any of this, ill probably come back to it if people like it, im just posting everything ive saved but never put online over the years, it has potential, pls enjoy, pls read and enjoy, sci fi, scientist hobi and yoongi is my kink, the only warning is hobi and yoongi in a lab coat bc that shit is a weapon in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookitykook/pseuds/kookitykook
Summary: You were put into cryo in the year 2018 alongside your partner and the love of your life, Jeon Jungkook. The government told you and Jungkook that cryo would only further enhance your abilities, allowing the two of you to truly become the weapons that the world needed you to be. No matter if you and Jungkook wanted something different for yourselves - a different life toshare.You were only supposed to be in cryo for six months. Now it's the year 2243 and two scientists you've never seen before have just woken you up. And Jungkook is nowhere to be found.





	Cryo

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one and I hope you do, too. I think it has real potential! Hope you enjoy!  
> ~kookitykook

“How’s she looking?”

“Still functioning at a hundred percent,” Yoongi called out, looking over the readouts of blood pressure, heart rate, and brain function. “Defrost is almost complete.”

“Time?” Hoseok followed up, peeking from behind the cryo tube where he was unnecessarily fiddling with wires. If Yoongi didn’t completely trust Hoseok’s electric-leaning brain, he would be worried. 

“About five or six minutes left,” Yoongi replied, leaving his station to go stand in front of the cryo tube. Hoseok followed suit, the two scientists looking at the ancient cryo with anticipation.

Yoongi was still, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, waiting silently. Meanwhile Hoseok bounced on his toes excitedly.

“Can we lift the lid?” Hoseok asked. “It won’t make that much of a difference now, will it?”

Yoongi cocked his head to the side, glancing over at his partner with pursed lips. “I suppose so.”

“Yes!” Hoseok fist pumped the air, stepping up to the cryo and punching in a series of numbers. “Three years of waiting to see her. Wait, what if it’s not even a she?”

“Estrogen levels were too high for a male,” Yoongi explained patiently.

Hoseok glanced over his shoulder  at his friend as the cryo made a dinging noise, depressurizing as the lid slowly lifted. Cold air swept out over the cement floor of the semi-abandoned facility. 

“Yeah okay I know _that_ , but I’m just saying what if—”

Hoseok gasped as a hand thrust itself out of the fog of the cryo and wrapped itself around his throat. His feet were lifted off of the ground, his body flailing as he clawed at the cryo subject’s arms.

“Hoseok!”

Before Yoongi could reach Hoseok, he was thrown to the side and into the wall. Yoongi stuttered to a stop, unable to turn quickly enough to reach his partner before the cryo subject, before _you_ stepped out of the fog and into his space.

Yoongi noticed right away that you were pale, with wet hair all the way to your knees. The cryo slowed down bodily processes like hair and nail growth, but didn’t fully stop them. There were processes in place to clip your nails at a certain length, but none for hair.

For two hundred years, give or take a decade, you had been stuck in there. And now you were waking up to two strangers in your face.

The last thing Yoongi thought before you grabbed his throat was that having you wake up to two strange men might not have been the best idea.

“Where am I?” You asked, your voice scratchy and hoarse, but still audible. Even as Yoongi struggled for breath, he considered how remarkable it was that you could speak at all.

“Hamford… Labs... Cryo Facility… Please, I—”

“Drop him!”

Yoongi blanched even further as he saw Hoseok out of the corner of his eye, gun in hand.

Well, it was a proton deflector gun that was literally useless against a human being let alone the enhanced one with her hand wrapped around his throat, but still.

You hesitated, staring at Hoseok, your eyes trailing the blood dripping down his temple and dripping onto his lab coat.

Yoongi gasped for air as he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor in a heap. Hoseok, the most brilliant human Yoongi knew other than himself, dropped his only bargaining chip at the same moment you dropped Yoongi, running to his partner and dropping to the ground at his side as he caught his breath.

You stood over both of them, glancing around the lab warily, your hands twitching at your side.

“Yoongi,” Hoseok gasped. “Hyung, can you breathe, can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Yoongi coughed, grasping Hoseok’s hand in his own, “yes to both.”

“I thought you said we had five minutes.”

“Apparently I was wrong.”

Yoongi’s admission seemed to shock Hoseok more than the situation they had found themselves in.

“Hamford… Labs…” you said suddenly, both scientists backing up against the table behind them for some semblance of cover from you. 

You were blinking rapidly and shaking your head, the way one does when they’ve just woken up from a very realistic dream. Or a nightmare. 

“I wasn’t moved…”

“You haven’t been moved in a long time,” Hoseok called out, his voice only slightly shaking. “We found you on accident. This lab was closed in 2026, it’s been abandoned since then. A real surprise honestly, you must’ve been removed from some records.” He was rambling, Hoseok always rambled when he was scared. “Nobody… nobody knows we’re even doing this, we were trying to protect you. If the government found out about the last cryo, they’d—”

“2026?” You gasped suddenly, taking a step closer to the two scientists. You froze when they both shrunk back, hesitating before moving back to your original stance. Your hands twitched at your sides. “What… what year is it?”

Yoongi and Hoseok were silent. You turned on your heel and slammed your fist against the cryotube behind you, denting the impenetrable metal.

“ _What year is it_?” You screamed, voice cracking, your back still turned to the two.

“2243,” Yoongi spluttered, sitting up and doing his best to push Hoseok’s body behind his own. Not that Hoseok let him. “It’s 2243. You’ve been in cryo for… well, we’re not really sure how long you’ve been in there.”

“More than 200 years,” Hoseok jumped in, his voice cracking. “We don’t know how much more, but… but more than 200. We couldn’t find you on any records, it was an honest accident that we found you. You must have been… lost in the system or something, we—”

“225.”

“What?”

You turned your back to face the two scientists. Your eyes were rimmed with silver as you fell to your knees. 

“225 years. I've been in there for…” You gasped, clutching at your chest, “for 225 _years_. How—how did this happen?” You glanced around the room frantically, eyes moving faster than they should have been able to, considering your current state. “Where—where is he?”

Hoseok swallowed thickly, glancing over at Yoongi who looked equally confused. “I'm sorry, I don't understand," he said softly. "Where is _who_?”

You met Hoseok’s eyes for the first time, and the sheer raw emotion there made the scientist shrink back.

“Where is Jungkook?" You whispered. "Where… where is he?”

Yoongi and Hoseok could only blink at you, stunned to their core.

“He was here with me,” you continued. “He was put in cryo at the same time as me. W-We were only supposed to be here for… for six _months_. Did you wake him up, too? _Where is Jungkook_?” Your voice was bordering on frantic now.

The seconds seemed to drag on endlessly.

“It was only you,” Yoongi finally spoke. “Just you, there was … there was nobody else.”

You stilled. With your ashen skin and white clothes, you almost looked like a marble statue.

A statue with tears falling down her marble face.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think??? Let me know in the comments, and kudos are always appreciated! <3  
> ~kookitykook


End file.
